This invention relates to a demagnetizer for use in vehicles for removing residual magnetism in a relevant part of the vehicle.
Hitherto, in order to ensure correct bearing indication of a bearing indicator for automobiles, the magnetic field distortion due to residual magnetism in the vehicle or the like has been compensated for by externally mounted compensation magnets. There has been no device for removing by demagnetizing the vehicle.
In such a conventional construction, various considerations such as the position of installation, number and magnetic field intensity of compensation magnets to be externally installed for cancelling the field distortion due to the residual magnetism in the vehicle are necessary and present various complications for effecting the compensation. In addition, different compensations are required with different vehicles since the field distortion characteristics varies with vehicles.